1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a function of replying to a message based on the environment of the receiver and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
It is easy to generate a misunderstanding between a call-sender and the call-receiver, when the receiver is very busy, and there is no time for the receiver to immediately reply to an incoming information or to a short message from the sender.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device with a function of replying to a message based on receiver-environment to overcome the described limitations.